Fifty's Prep School
by RMA225
Summary: Christian is in his second yr at boarding school and might have finally caught the attention of the one girl that makes him want to be a popular normal guy. Ana has it all or so she thought. rated M for later chapters. OOC/AU No Elena! HEA NO CHEATING!
1. Chapter 1

AN/: I own nothing but the story line. All characters belong to E.L James

Summary: Christian is in his second year at Braxton Prep Boarding school in Memphis, Tn. He is 18 and a senior this year. Last year he kept to himself and made a few friends on the baseball team but was never really noticed by girls because of his glasses and nerdy look. Over the summer he asked Elliot and Mia to help change his look and help with his confidence in hopes to get the one girl he seems to always have on his mind.

Ana is the all American high school girl. She is rich, beautiful, popular, & athletic. Ever girl wanted to be her and every guy wanted to date her but no one has caught her eye…..yet.

Aug. 25, 2015- Move in day at Braxton- CPOV

Christian and Elliot are in the elevator of the Peabody Hotel on their way to meet the family for brunch before driving Christian to the dorms.

"So C you finally gonna man up and pop your cherry this year? I thought you would over the summer but you seemed to bitch out every time." Elliot goaded Christian.

"Fuck you El, Just because I can actually talk to a girl now doesn't mean I'm taking some hoe home with me! Besides who wants a guy they can't even touch!"

"Just gotta find the right girl baby bro and she will understand. Worst case just hit it from behind!" Elliot chucked while Christian glared at him. They finally walked up to the table the Grey's were sitting at. "Well I'm here now let's eat so we can drop dipshit off and head home!"

"Elliot Language! And stop talking about your brother like that! Oh, Christian isn't that Headmaster Steele?" Grace asked

Christian looked over and saw the girl who had invaded his thoughts and mind for the last year. "Ana" he whispered to himself. She looked even more beautiful than she did before school let out. Her simple navy blue sundress hugged him in all the right places and showed off her legs that he was dying to have wrapped around him.

The Grey's finished brunch with some small talk and headed out to get Christian all set up in his dorm room. After three hours of Grace and Mia ordering the men where to put and hang everything they were finished. Christian thought it looked like his mother had knocked off a Pottery Barn store but with the blues and grays it fit him just right.

"Christian, honey have a wonderful start to senior year. Call us if you need anything and please take care of yourself and behave! We will see you for Thanksgiving unless you need me before then. I love you sweet boy." Grace said with her eyes full of tears.

"Mom I will be fine just like I was last year." Christian chuckled as he kissed his mom and Mia on the forehead. Just as the Grey's were walking out Elliott stopped and whispered. "I put a box of condoms in your drawer by your bed." Then walked out with a wink.

Christian decided to take a shower and relax before classes started in the morning. He was laying on his bed in basketball shorts and no shirt watching The Avengers when he heard a knock on his door. He was speechless when he saw Ana Steele standing in front of him in a Nike running tank top and spandex shorts that made his shorts tightened. She was standing there looking him up and down when she got to his face she seemed to snap out of it and spoke.

"Ummm H-Hi! I'm Ana! Welcome to Braxton!" She said with a mile wide smile and her bubbly voice.

"Hey I'm Christian and I actually went here last year but thanks." He laughed.

"Oh shit I'm sorry! Well I know this is weird but do you have any Tylenol, Motrin, Morphine, or Horse tranquilizers so I can get rid of my headache before I cry or murder someone?"

"Well you're in luck and so is anyone you would want to murder. My mom is a Dr. and she has prepared me for anything I may come down with for the next 5 years. Hang on." He walked to his bathroom to grab the plastic bin his mom put there. "Here you go. Take whatever you need."

Ana took the bottle of Motrin and grabbed four pills before placing it back in its spot. "Thanks, you are a lifesaver. I will bring you some when I have my mom bring me some tomorrow."

"No, no worries really. I went home last summer with almost everything I came with."

"Oh ok! Well at least I know where to come if I get sick." Ana laughed "Ok well goodnight Christian. Thanks again." She started to walk away but turned around. "Hey what's your last name?"

"Grey" Christian smirked

"Well Christian Grey I'll see you tomorrow." Ana winked at him as she walked away swinging her tight ass the whole way. Christian was stunned. She actually talked to him, shit she flirted with him! Christian grabbed his phone to text the only person he could talk to about this.

 **C- Ana Steele was just in my room! She ACTUALLY SPOKE TO ME!**

 **E- WTF! How? Why?**

 **C- She had a headache and was looking for medicine.**

 **E- And?**

 **C- And nothing. She introduced herself and had no clue I went here last year but she checked me out and winked at me as she was leaving. What the hell do I do next E?**

 **E- Ok baby bro play it cool. Tomorrow if you see her smile at her and wait to see if she talks to you. Text me when you get back from school. Night**

 **C- Thanks El! Night**

Christian got in bed with a smile on his face with hope that tomorrow would be the start of the new him at Braxton.

_ APOV

WTF! How did I not know that fine piece of man last year? Yearbook! I need to see if I can remember him. Ana walked back to her dorm room still slightly dazed by the sight of Christian. From the hair to the eyes to the body. Hot Damn that body! She wanted to rub her hands and lick every inch of him! She was shocked by her thoughts because she had never thought of a guy like that. Sure plenty of the guys had tried to ask her out but no one ever grabbed attention. As she looked in her yearbook she found Christian and couldn't believe it was the same person. He had a shaved head, glasses and braces. Summer had definitely done his body good! Ana texted her bff Kate about her new discovery.

 **A-Hey hoe! Do you remember a Christian Grey from last year?**

 **K- Umm yeah I think so. Nerdy guy with glasses. He was on the baseball team and in a few of my classes why?**

 **A-Well he is a nerd no more! Boy is HOT AS HELL! I almost humped him in the hall! LOL**

 **K- WAIT WHAT?!**

 **A-Went on a search for motrin asked if he had any and I was literally drooling! He had his shirt off and a 54 pack that I just wanted to touch! I mean like seriously hot Kate!**

 **K- DAMN! You calling dibs? Ha-ha**

 **A- HELL YES I AM!**

 **K- Well can't wait to see this for myself tomorrow. Someone finally bringing the queen bee to her knees! Lol night love you. Xoxoxo**

 **A- Ha-ha very funny! Well every queen needs a king! ;) Night love you! Xoxo**

 _ **Ok guys this is my first try so please review and let me know what you think. I will try and update tomorrow if I get any responses to this.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: I own nothing but the storyline. All credit to E.L James**_

 _ **THANK YOU THANK YOU! For the reviews, follows, and favs. This is my first time writing so I may struggle a bit but I will take the help. Some wanted longer chapters so I tried my best. I promise/hope they will get better and longer the more I write.**_

 **First Day of school- CPOV**

Christian woke up with excitement for school for the first time ever. After his shower, and putting in his contacts he pulled on his Braxton uniform of Khaki pants and green polo shirt. All his thoughts were about how Ana would treat him today. Would she ignore him like before when in public or would she talk to him like last night? Glancing at his clock he saw that it was 7:50 so he had to get across to the school and into his senior homeroom class. Walking in he saw his best friends Matt Fields and Nate Banks. They were both on the baseball team with him and even though they were considered popular and he was not they never let that stop their friendship. He also noticed that for the first time in his life he was getting looks from girls. He knew he always had a good body because of working out and baseball but he never let anyone see it but after Mia's Ken doll makeover it looks like he might have more than he thought. He found his seat towards the back in between Matt and Nate trying to keep his anxiety down about being checked out.

"Well well Grey what did you do spend the summer with Ralph Lauren?" Matt asked looking over Christian's new appearance

"Fuck you man I got contacts, grew my hair out and found some clothes that don't make me look like I'm drowning. It's really not a big deal man." Christian responded before hearing loud laughter in the hallway outside the door. Before he knew it Ana and her group of friends came busting through the doors like they always did.

"ITS SENIOR YEAR BITCHES! Let the debauchery begin!" Ana screamed raising her hands in the air which let Christian get a glimpse at what seems to be words tattooed along Ana's side. Christian watched as she walked around hugging and talking to all her friends before making her way towards the seat directly behind his. "Hey there Christian Grey fancy seeing you hear" Ana said in an obvious flirty way.

"Ana Steele making the grand entrance as usual" Christian replied with a smirk

"What can I say? it's what I do"

Christian looked over to see both Matt and Nate's jaw almost on the floor. Christian felt his phone buzz a few minutes later. Taking it out he sees the group thread for his friends.

 **N- Did A seriously just flirt with C?**

 **M-WTF Grey how? When? She NEVER talks to ANYONE like that!**

 **C- What? She came to ask me for medicine last night and we talked for a minute. I honestly thought she would completely ignore me like normal today.**

 **M- We will be discussing this further at lunch.**

Christian looked between his friends and just shrugged but on the inside he was dancing and fist pumping like he was on Jersey Shore. Mr. Mason soon started taking attendance and giving them the senior announcements they needed. Christian could hear Ana giggling and talking to her friends behind him but she never attempted to talk to him and that slightly disappointed him. After Mr. Mason was done talking Christian, Matt, and Nate talked about their summers and the team workouts that captain Drew Watts was preparing that they were sure would probably be brutal. The rest of the morning went surprisingly fast with math, history, and French and soon it was time for lunch. Christian made his way the grab his normal pizza, cookies, and water before heading to the table that most of the baseball team sat at together. About 15 mins into eating and laughing with his friends the whole table got silent and everyone was staring directly behind him. Before he had a chance to ask what the hell was wrong he had a very, Very perky ass sitting on his knee. "Helloooo boys" Ana purred to the table of shocked jocks.

"Uh um uh Ana?" Christian asked trying hard not to get a hard on or grabbing Ana's waist to keep her in place.

"Hi C, just wanted to invite you guys to movie night tonight in the main room of the dorm. 8 o'clock and we are watching my current favorite movie so no complaining!" and with that she was off his lap and walking back to her girls like nothing happened.

"Okay Grey, care to explain THAT?! First she openly flirts with you in homeroom and now she sits on your lap and invites us all to movie night when normally it is just her group of girlfriends." Matt was trying his best not to yell for everyone in the room to hear.

"What do you want me to say? She came to my door last night we talked for maybe, maybe 5 minutes and then she left. And how the fuck am I supposed to know how we got an invite or why she sat on my lap. But I sure as fuck am not going to complain about it and we will be at that movie night tonight I don't give a dam what we are watching."

"HELL YEAH WE ARE!" was said practically in unison from around the table.

After lunch Christian had English and weight training class and to his luck Ana was in both. He couldn't help staring at her every chance he got and caught her looking back a few times. After school he quickly went back to his dorms to do his homework before going to the dining hall to grab dinner. It seemed like all of the guys were eating as fast as they could and wanting to get back to the dorms as to not be late for movie night. The guys were all sitting in Drew's room playing cards to pass the time so stop them from all staring at the clock.

"So C, where you gonna sit down there?" his friend Hunter asked after a few minutes.

"Wherever the fuck I want. Why?"

"Come on C, stop being a pussy man. I'm asking are you gonna sit with Ana or are you gonna bitch out and sit alone like a boy at his first dance?" Drew chimed in laughing and punching Christian in the arm.

"If she asks me to sit with her than I will. But what do I do if she tries to touch me? I will freak the fuck out and then she will know what a complete freak I am and then she will never speak to me again"

"I'm sorry man I didn't even think about that. Look just act cool and if you have to just tell her not to touch your chest. If she asks why tell her what you told us. She's a sweet chick dude don't let that bullshit stop you from getting to know her." Drew always had a way of making Christian feel ok about his touch issues even if he didn't know the exact reasons for them. Christian got up to go back to his room to change into sweats and a t-shirt and hoodie before they went downstairs and decided to tell Elliott about tonight and see what his advice was.

 **C- El she talked to me again today. Shit she sat on my damn lap at lunch to invite the guys to movie night tonight! I'm afraid she is going to want me to cuddle with her or some shit while we watch the movie. HELP ME MAN!**

 **E-okay calm the fuck down man! If she does just be calm and tell her. It's not as bad as you think man. You think everyone will judge you for it and you're wrong. Just tell her and if she doesn't understand then move on. I know you like her but if she is a bitch about it then she is not worth the time man.**

 **C- That's what Drew said too. I'll try. Thanks I'll call you later.**

 **E-Alright try and have fun man. You will be fine you changed a lot this summer. Later**

At 8 Christian made his way down to the common room to see Drew, Matt, Nate, Hunter, Bryan, Ana, Kate, Misty, Rachel, Nikki, and Bri all spread over the couches and floor with pillows and blankets everywhere. He noticed the only open spot was next to Ana on the oversized chair. She gave him her bright smile and motioned for him to join her. Sitting down he was surprised by not feeling scared that she would touch him even though she was close enough to.

"Alright people we are watching Frozen! And before you guys start complaining this is normally girls night so be grateful you are here!" Ana announced before starting the movie ignoring the moans and groins from all the guys except Christian.

He didn't care what they watched as long as she was next him in her short ass short and tank top. As the movie played Ana got closer and threw her legs over Christian's lap and was saying almost all the lines to the movie which he couldn't help but laugh at. Here they were a group of 18 year olds watching frozen. Suddenly Ana jumped up and stood on the arms of the chair belting out some song about letting go and all Christian could do was stare at her ass and legs. When it was over she plopped down on his lap and leaned back against his chest. He tensed for a moment before relaxing when the normal burning didn't come.

"Are you ok Christian? Do you want me to move?" Ana asked after no doubt feeling him tense.

"No! You're good really you just surprised me is all." Christian quickly put his arms around her waist and saw the looks of shock from his friends. He just gave them a smile to say he was ok and went back to watching the movie with his dream girl on his lap. After the movie and they all cleaned up it was time to head back to their dorm rooms for the night.

"Hey, will you help me take this stuff back to my room?" Ana asked as Christian was starting to walk away.

"Yeah sure no problem." Christian grabbed all the blankets from her hands so she just had the pillow that he was using during the movie. They walked in silence until they got to her room which is floor below his. When they reached her room he laid the blankets down and was unsure of what to say or do. "Well goodnight princess Ana. Thanks for the invite even though you made us watch a Disney princess movie" he said laughing

"Hey! I told you guys we were watching my favorite! And there is nothing wrong with being a princess. Maybe I will call you Kristoff from now on!" Ana replied sticking her tongue out to him. "So.. Goodnight Kristoff I will see you in first hour tomorrow." She gave him a hug and he was surprised again that he was completely fine with her touching him like this. He sure as hell wasn't complaining but he was shocked by it. He walked back to his room with a smile pulling out his phone still unable to believe how well everything went tonight.

 **C- SHE TOUCHED ME!**

 **E- SHIT! Did you hurt her C? Are you ok?**

 **C- I'm fine. She's fine. It didn't hurt E like at all. She sat on my lap and was leaning full on my chest and I was fine then she hugged me and again I was fine.**

 **E- WTF are you serious?**

 **C-as a heart attack. Why can she touch me?**

 **E-HOLY SHIT! I don't know but I wouldn't complain. Just be careful ok you don't know if it will be like that every time. I'm happy for you though. Told you, you would be fine.**

 **C-I will and thanks again El…. For everything. Love you man**

 **E- That's what I'm here for man. Love you too dipshit**

 _ **Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review! The more review the more push it gives me and calms my nerves! LOL**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN/ I OWN NOTHING. ALL BELONGS TO E.L JAMES  
**_

 _ **IMPORTANT! I got some questions about backgrounds. CG's family background is still the same but the reason he is at boarding school is not because of his drinking and fighting but because he was severely bullied (details will come out in the story). Ana's family is very rich and powerful. Her dad is the headmaster of Braxton (it was in ch.1 but not really defined) but she wanted to live in the dorms with her friends and be a normal student. She is from the south and a true southern belle but with a wild side that will surely come out and may bring Christians wild side out too. Thanks for the reviews and please let me know if you have questions or if there is something you want to see I have almost the whole story worked out but love to get ideas from other! Now ON WITH THE STORY!**_

 **APOV**

CHRISTIAN FUCKING GREY! WTF! Ok I need to stop freaking out about him! I wanted him to kiss me when he came to my room to help me. Shit I wanted him to kiss me when he was holding me during the movie. What if he's not into me? No, he wouldn't flirt. Would he? Maybe he's a player now that he has found his inner hottie. SHIT! What am I gonna do? I need to see if he likes me. Maybe I could txt him and see if he would open up at all he seems like a closed book most of the time. YES I will txt him. Thank god I thought to ask Drew for Christian's number. It's already 11 will he be asleep? Well I guess if he is then he will at least see it in the morning and can talk to me at lunch since I won't be in morning classes.

 **A-Hey Kristoff you still awake?**

 **C-Ana?**

 **A-Aww I'm hurt! Does someone else call you Kristoff too? ;p**

 **C-hahaha no only you princess. How did you get my #?**

 **A-I'm sneaky and I will never reveal my sources! What are you up to?**

 **C-I'll have to remember to keep my eye on you then. Nada just laying here watching a movie. U?**

 **A-txting you silly! Oh and listening to music. Wanna play a game?**

 **C-umm is this like saw and you're really some serial killer? Haha**

 **A-nope but gotta keep ya on ur toes! Let's play 20 questions. I'll start. Where r u from?**

 **C-Seattle. U?**

 **A-born and raised here in Memphis. Do you have a gf back home?**

 **C-oh getting to the goods stuff now. Lol nope no gf. Do you have one?**

 **A-not into girls ;) but no bf either. Any siblings?**

 **C-u are the ultimate smartass. Yes Elliott is 23 and Mia is 16. U?**

 **A-Josh he is 22 and a pain in my ass! Last girl you kissed?**

 **C-ummmm…..**

 **A-oh come on CG don't get shy on me now we were just getting to the goods! Do I know her?**

 **C-this is embarrassing but never have. U?**

 **A-I kissed Kate last week at a party when we were wasted! Lol but never a guy so we are in the same boat. And plz don't be embarrassed we r getting to know each other nothing to worry I won't tell. Ok next question. Why did u come to Braxton jr yr?**

 **C-Well I was bullied really badly and I couldn't take it so I asked to go away to school and hoped to start over. I wanted to be someone else but it didn't really work I was still the unknown freak I was before but at least people were nice here. Over the summer though I changed a lot.**

OMG poor guy! I can't imagine what he went through I have always been popular mostly thanks to Josh.

 **A-I'm sorry C that's horrible. Fuck those people!**

 **C-It's ok really. I've met some great people here and I'm not that same weak ass I was. So have you always been the school unicorn? And what is your tattoo? I saw it when u lifted your arms in homeroom?**

 **A-WTF is that? Hahaha it's something my grandma used to say "One touch can melt your heart and touch your soul" I've always loved it and after she died I wanted a piece of her on me always.**

 **C-lol it's what the guys call you. Every girl wants to be you and every guy wants to do u. wow that's a great saying. Might have to steal it!**

 **A-hahaha every guy huh? Well I have always been popular but I don't really care about it. So why no gf? And I will share the quote since ur cute ;)**

 **C-yes EVERY guy. And never had a gf so. Why no bf for u?**

 **A-there was never a guy that really caught my attention…until recently. Ok last question I have to be up early to play the good headmasters daughter in the morning for some b.s. Do you want to go with a bunch of us to the lake this weekend? It's my parents' house we leave afterschool Friday and will be back Sunday.**

Let's see if he takes the bait. GOD I'm gonna give myself an ulcer with this shit!

 **C-Are we allowed to do that?**

 **A-you are if u go with me. ;D**

 **C-yeah sure I'll go. So my last question is…. Can I kiss u this weekend?**

HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! Think Ana be flirty be flirty!

 **A-maybe. Night Kristoff sweet dreams xoxo**

 **C-I'll take the maybe over a no. sweet dreams princess I'll see you tomorrow x**

Stunned! Ana was on cloud 9 smiling from ear to ear. This weekend could not get here fast enough! She was going to have to up here game. Kate will know how to do this crap. She looked over and saw that it was already 1:30 in the morning and she was so tired but she could have talked to him all night.

Ana woke the next morning with the smile still plastered on her face. She felt so good after her talk last night since she was now sure that Christian liked her back. She grabbed her phone and headed to get ready while listening and rapping horribly to "Monster" by Eminem. Today she had to attend a ceremony with her parents before she could get to school at lunch. Dressed in her plaid skirt and polo shirt she left her shoulder length brown hair down and threw on some light makeup and her favorite kiwi flavored tinted lip balm. Just in case she gets that kiss sooner than this weekend.

Walking into her parents' house on campus she found her parents speaking to tons of stuffy old men and she just prayed this would be over quickly so she could talk to Kate before lunch.

"Hi daddy, Hi mom" Ana said as she hugged and kissed her parents on the cheek.

"Hi baby girl, you look beautiful like always. Still giving those boys over there a hard time?" her dad asked her looking down at her.

"Always daddy. But….some of us are going to the lake house this weekend."

"Us? As in boys too?" her mom chimed in.

"Yes mom and since Josh was allowed to take girls with his friends why can't I take my guy friends? It's just some of the guys from the baseball team." She whined

"Fine but any funny business and not only are the expelled but I will put a bullet in all of their asses before shipping them home to their mommies!" Her dad couldn't say no to her and she knew it but she also knew that his threat was real.

"You're the best daddy as always" Ana kissed her dad then went to do her duty of mingling like the good girl that everyone thought she was. Little did they all know that she had BIG plans for this weekend?

After 2 hours the ceremony was finally over and she was headed to the school just in time to catch the girls before they headed to the dining hall. She saw Kate's blonde hair as soon as she entered the senior hallway.

"Kate!" she yelled

"Steele, were you the proper daughter you were to be this morning?" Kate laughed as they walked to lunch.

"Of course aren't I always?" Ana giggled fluttering her lashes "SO I txt Christian last night."

"What?! Tell me EVERYTHING!" Kate stopped them in the hall just outside the room.

"Jesus will you chill! So we asked each other questions and got to know each other really oh and I invited him to the lake this weekend and he asked if he could kiss me." She hurried out the last part and tried to walk away.

"HOLY SHIT!" Kate screamed. "Ok you have to play this right Steele! Go do the lap thing again when you ask the guys and take a bite of his food or a sip of drink or something. It will drive him crazzzzzy!"

"I like it! Thank god you helped I was freaking the f out a little!"

The girls walked into the lunch room and Ana saw Christian at his normal table with the guys. She had butterflies in her stomach as she made her way over and just like last time her body tingled more the closer she got to him. She sat on his knee again only this time he wrapped his arm around her waist and she felt like her whole body was on fire. She leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Hey Kristoff hope you slept ok." She noticed the gulp before he spoke.

"ummm… yeah fine thanks" she could feel his body shaking under her with nerves. At least she wasn't the only one feeling this way.

"So boys did Kristoff tell you about the lake house this weekend? I need to know everyone's drinks so I can send my brother to have it there for us." She asked as she picked up a breadstick from Christians plate and took a small bite.

Drew was the first to regain himself enough to answer while the others were still staring at her sitting on Christians lap." Yeah he mentioned it. And as long as there is beer we are good. No girly ass drinks please." He said laughing

"Girly ass drinks. Boys, boys, boys. You will learn this weekend that me and my girls can and will drink you under the table. So try and keep up!" she responded then leaned down again to whisper to Christian. "Meet me in the back hall in a minute please?" And with that she got up and walked out the side door to wait for him in the back hall not looking back for fear that she would chicken out of what she was about to do.

Minutes after she walked out she heard the door behind her open. "What's up Ana?" Christian asked sounding nervous.

"Well I wanted to give you an answer to your question before this weekend."

"Oh? Look Ana its fine please I don't want to make you uncom.." She cut him off before he could finish and pressed her lips to his as he pulled her closer to him by hers hips. She ran her fingers through his hair and moaned softly and he slipped his tongue into her mouth and they slowly started to massage each others tongues. She wanted to feel those abs she had been thinking about since she saw them that first night so she moved her hands down his chest to the hem of his shirt and slid her hand under to run her hands over them. She felt him tense slightly but then he relaxed and started kissing her with more urgency while moving his hands to cup her ass. All too soon they were pulling apart both breathless.

"Holy fuck!" Ana said while trying to get herself back together

"Holy fuck is right! Ana that was wow!" Christian had a million dollar smile on his handsome face. And Ana was sure her smile was just as big.

"Well now I guess you have your answer. Yes you can kiss me this weekend especially if you kiss me like that."

"Shit if that's how it will always be I may never stop kissing you" Christian smirked his sexy smirk at her.

"Well let's get back to lunch before Kate comes out here. But I will see next hour."

"yeah good idea." And with that they walked back into the dining hall and to their tables with their friends.

As Ana walked up Kate and Bri were both staring at her with mischievous smiles. "Ok Steele, spill. You both walk in here looking in a daze and your lip gloss is gone." Kate always one to notice the details.

"What? We were just talking in the hall for a minute." She replied not looking anyone in the eye and starting on her cheese fries Kate had grabbed for her

"Bullshit! Now tell us or I'm taking the fries!"

"Ok, Ok we kissed. Happy now!" Ana said still smiling. She didn't think anything could wipe it off her face.

"OMG! OMG! How was it?" now all the girls were listening like she had discovered the cure for some disease.

"It was great Kate. Like really great! For a first kiss I'm impressed! That mouth should have a warning on it!" Shit did she really say that? Ok maybe they will just think that she was talking about her first kiss.

"Well maybe you can get him to use that dangerous mouth somewhere else this weekend" Kate said with a wink.

"Kate Jesus! We aren't even together! And I just had my first kiss do you really think I will be doing anything more than trying to suck his face off this weekend?" Ana laughed even though as she was thinking about it she probably wouldn't mind having his mouth and tongue running all over her body. Woo was it always this hot in here?!

"Well Steele if you are gonna give up the V-card you could do way worse! That guy is seriously fucking hot and you said he had a body! Just hope he can use it." As Kate was finishing talking Ana felt her phone buzzing in her pocket.

 **C-kiwi lip balm?**

 **A-very good CG! Lol I'm impressed and not just for your impeccable taste buds.**

 **C-ha well I'm pretty impressed myself and I'm trying hard not to pull you into the hall again to taste it again. Kiwi may be my new favorite flavor ;)**

 **A-I'll let you borrow my lip balm sometime then. ;)**

 **C-TEASE!**

Ana looked over and gave Christian a wink. The rest of the day flew by and even though she didn't get to talk to Christian in their last two classes they exchanged some flirty looks at each other. She was going to wait for him to walk back to the dorms but she had overheard Drew talking about kicking their asses at batting practice after school so she walked back and decided to get her homework done in case he texted her when he got home from practice. At 9:30 she was starting to think that he was not going to text her and worried that maybe he was regretting them kissing. Shit did I make myself look easy? Just as she was getting ready to go to Kate's room for a freak out session she heard her phone beep with a new text

 **C-Hey you!**

 **A-Hey yourself! How was practice?**

 **C-Brutal! I swear Drew turns into Satan himself when he steps into the gym lol my arms feel like they are going to fall off!**

 **A-Aww poor baby! Need me to come kiss your boo boos?**

 **C- Yes but I would settle for one on my lips ;)**

 **A-Walk with me to class tomorrow morning and maybe I will.**

 **C-how could I say no to that? Well I gotta get my homework done before I pass out. I will see you in morning princess. Meet me in the common room at 7:30?**

 **A-you can't say no to me I am irresistible! Yes be a good boy and do your studies or no lake house this weekend! See you at 7:30! Night handsome xoxo**

 **C-yes you are irresistible. I'll be good I promise don't want to miss out on seeing you in a bikini! Night beautiful xo**

After brushing her teeth and getting ready for bed she turned on her playlist and drifted to sleep hoping these next two days would pass as fast as possible. Hopefully this year she will get a boyfriend, lose her v-card and maybe fall in love.

 _ **Ok guys longer chapter for ya! Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think. Oh and which pov do you like better or should I keep doing both?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN/ I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE STORYLINE ALL CREDIT TO EL JAMES**_

 _ **THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FAVS. I had a couple questions from people so I will answer this is a HEA and NO CHEATING! There will also be no big breakup/time apart….but this is young love so there will always be some drama and misunderstanding with C &A but my story will be mostly real world drama and situations. I love all the big drama stories but I wanted to make mine this way. Thanks for the support! Now the weekend you have been waiting for!**_

 **Friday- CPOV**

Thank the lord it was finally Friday! These last few days seemed to drag on and on. Ana and I have been talking more and more and texting every night. We haven't been able to spend much time together outside of school with my baseball practices but that hasn't stopped us sharing a few small kisses here and there. Everyone is so hyped for this weekend I didn't think any of us were going to make it through school today. I spoke to my parents last night about going away and at first there were not so happy and worried that I would get in trouble but once I explained that I would be with Ana and her father was the headmaster plus the guys from the team that my mom loves they decided it was fine and they were happy that I was finally putting myself out there and acting like a "normal" teenager. I had also been texting and talking to Elliott nonstop since that first kiss trying to get advice from him on what I should do this weekend. I really want to ask her to my girlfriend but I am so afraid that all of this is some kind of sick joke and that they are just taking me with them this weekend to pull the final prank on me. I really don't know what I would do if that happened. Ana doesn't seem like the type that would do that but with what happened at my last school I'm not sure. I haven't told my family that Ana can touch me. It's not that I don't want them to know it's just I am afraid to hurt them and I am also not sure if this means that anyone can touch me or just her since I have feelings for her. Since Elliott knows I asked his advice and he told me to see if while we are at the lake if I can see if she can touch me without my shirt at first I was freaked out by the thought but now I am thinking this might be a good idea. If I ever want to be able to lose my virginity than I will have to see. Not that I'm even thinking of trying to lose it this weekend but I wouldn't mind putting some of Elliott advice to use. I'm finally done packing and meeting everyone at the cars.

Walking out I see 3 SUVS parked outside our dorms. I hear Ana talking to everyone when she finally sees me she runs up to hug me and screams "LET'S DO THIS!"

Ana and I were in her BMW with Drew and Kate while everyone else split up between the other two. As soon as we were on the road Kate started playing DJ. "Steele turn this shit up this is my jaaaammmm!"

Laughing as she turned up the radio "Got it KK and yes love this song! We are going to dance our asses off this weekend!" Ana said then started singing the words to some damn One Direction song I have had to listen to with Mia.

"Come on C you have a sister you have to know the words" And with Ana saying that we all were laughing and singing for the next hour before Bri text Ana that they were hungry so we all piled into the next Mcdonalds.

"Ana what do you want? I'll grab it for you since I already owe you money for the beer and stuff this weekend" I asked

"Oh shit Grey you asked for it! You have no idea what this girl eats!" Kate laughed

Ana punched her in the arm glaring before turning to me with a sweet smile." Umm a 20 piece nugget, a mcchicken, large fry, and Large coke please" My face must have showed how stunned I was because everyone was now laughing so hard at us.

"told ya!"

"Ana is that for the both of us?" I asked

"Nope just me! I am training for a marathon so I need to eat a lot!"

"Ok but I can't wait to see this!" I said as I walked to place our order. Damn this girl could eat more than me! I was happy she wasn't one of those girls that ate lettuce though. Being hungry is not something I would want for anyone especially not my girl. Shit I have to stop thinking like that or man the fuck up and finally ask her out! Walking back to the table I hear Bri asking Ana about the house.

"So Steele is Rick and Tammy going to be there this weekend? I can't wait to Rick shitfaced again!"

"Omg that was the best this summer! Yes they will otherwise we will starve! I talked to Rick this morning and Josh dropped all the goods there last night before leaving for Nashville."

"Ana who is Rick and Tammy?" I asked while giving her all her food.

"Oh, Rick is security for the house but can drink like a champ! And Tammy is the cook/housekeeper. They are great and have been with my family for years." She responded diving into her food.

"And they don't tell your folks about the drinking and stuff?"

"Ha no way! They use to party with Josh and his friends and still do when he uses the house so we are good to go. Don't worry Kristoff the only thing that will get you in trouble this weekend is if you have a low tolerance for tequila!" She laughed. I was silently thanking Elliott for taking me to all those parties over the summer. If this had been last year I probably would have made a fool out of myself having never really drank before except when dad would let us have a beer at some of the parties they threw. "We are only about 15 minutes away and tonight will be super chill with just a few drinks so you're good. Tomorrow when we go out on the boat all bets are off!" she added with a wink.

After we all finished eating we made it the short distance to the lake house but when we pulled up I was stunned. Now my family is rich but shit this mansion could have fit two of ours in it and this was their vacation spot. I knew her family was wealthy but shit. Walking in everything was very nautical like something you would see on the east coast but nothing too fancy. It was actually really comfortable and relaxed. Ana walked in and hugged a huge guy that I assume to be Rick and a short chubby woman who I guess is Tammy. After introductions Ana told the girls to go grab their normal rooms and to show us guys which rooms we could choose from while she went with Tammy to get drinks and setup the bonfire pit down by the water. Bri showed me to a room at the end of the hall so I started to put my stuff in the bathroom and get changed into some shorts and a t-shirt, I grabbed my baseball sweatshirt just in case I got cold later by the water and headed out to find everyone.

I found my friends by the water with a huge fire going in a fire pit with beers in hand and a bottle of patron being passed around but I didn't see Ana. I sat in the only empty seat and Drew handed me a beer before going back to his conversation with Kate who was sitting on his lap. No doubt what those two would be up to this weekend. Everyone knew they were hooking up even if neither one would admit it. I looked over and saw Hunter and Bri sharing a bench looking cozy as well as Misty, Rachel, Nate, matt, and Nikki all on the other chairs and benches. Ana finally came down a few minutes later in her jean shorts and tight t-shirt holding her beer. She looked around and saw no open seats so she climbed in my lap not thinking anything of it.

"Is this ok? I can move if you want." She asked

Was she fucking crazy! "No your good I promise. This is where I like you anyways" I replied smiling slightly.

"Good because it's where I like to be" she said with a small peck to my lips. "Ok girls you know the rules! We just have to fill the boys in! Steele lake house rule first night bonfire, bottle of patron and never have I ever" she said rubbing her hands together while Nikki filled the shot glasses that were on the small tables around the fire. "I'll go first. Never have I ever made out with two people in the same night" with that Nikki, Kate, and Hunter all took their shot. Kate was next up and was grinning like a mad woman.

"Never have I ever….kissed someone of the same sex" with that all of the girls downed their shots and us guys all groaned at the thought of this. "Ok Grey do your worst!"

"Ok umm… never have I ever gone down on someone." Everyone except me and Ana downed a shot and after Kate was done she leaned over trying to whisper to Ana but with all the shots she had just taken was not as quiet as she thought.

"Not for long though huh Steele?"

"Kate for fucks sake tone it down!" Ana screamed and the both of us looked down in embarrassment.

It was one of the things Elliott had told me about and coached me a little and I was honestly dying to try if Ana would let me. After a few more rounds and a lot more beers everyone was starting to break off into couples and head into the house and to bed. Ana leaned back in my arms after saying good night to everyone. "Do you mind staying down here for a little while more or are you tired?" she asked

"I'm fine just a little drunk but not tired. I'll stay as long as you want." She let out a contented sigh as my arms tightened around her waist as shivered. "Hey you cold? I have my sweatshirt if you want it."

"Aren't you cold?"

"No I have a beautiful girl on my lap keeping me warm."

"Ok if you don't mind." She pulled my sweatshirt with GREY on the back on and I was in heaven with her having my name on her back like she was showing everyone she was mine.

"So I decided that I don't want to call you Ana anymore."

"Oh? And what would you like to call me and why?" She chuckled obviously thinking I was more drunk than I thought.

"I think I'm gonna call you Stas. That way it's only me that calls you that just like you are the only one who calls me Kristoff."

"Stas hmmm I like it and I also like your reason." With that she turned around on my lap so that she was straddling me. "So Kristoff, Can I get that kiss we talked about?"

I grabbed her face and lifted her lips to mine and pulled her in as close as she could get and started kissing her with everything I had been feeling. Our tongues were moving in sync with each other and I was rubbing her ass as she was grinding down on my now very hard dick. I could feel her heat through our pants and it just made me harder. She had worked her hands under my shirt and was running her hands up and down my chest and abs and I didn't even realize it and once I did there was no burn. I took the chance and worked my hand up her naked back realizing she didn't have a bra on and moved to the front to massage her perfect tits and rubbing her nipple between my thumb and finger making her moan into my mouth and grind harder into me. "Stas baby turn around on my lap." I needed to feel her. She quickly turned around and leaned back on me while I kissed, bit and sucked on her neck making my way down to her shorts. She was panting and breathing heavy and grinding her ass into me.

Once I had unbuttoned her shorts I reached down and ran my fingers up and down her wet fold and started to play with her clit. "Oh god Chris that feels so good." She moaned

"Baby you are so wet. Do you want to take this inside?" I was fine here but I also didn't like the fact that anyone could come down here and hear and see what we were doing.

"Yes let's go to my room" she said breathless. We quickly got ourselves straightened up and made our way to the house. Once inside we practically ran to her room which I now noticed is right across from mine. Not sure if that was the plan but it was awfully convenient. Before I even had time to check out her room she was grabbing me and taking me to the bed. I stood in front of her asking with my eyes if I could take off her shirt. She nodded and I made quick work of it. "Can I take yours off too Christian?"

"Sure" I wasn't scared because she had touched me before and the lights were off so she wouldn't see my scars even though she never asked when she saw me shirtless the first night. "God Stas you are so fucking sexy" I growled in her ear after taking in the sight of her without a shirt on. Her breasts were perfect and I couldn't wait any longer to taste them. I pushed her onto the bed and climbed on top of her taking her nipple in my mouth while moving my fingers back to her now dripping wet sex.

"FUCK Chris! I'm gonna cum!" She moaned loudly as I felt her clench around my fingers and drenches my hand and fuck if that wasn't the hottest thing EVER! "Shit Christian that was….shitttttt!" I couldn't help the smile on my face that I had made her feel like that. She looked at me grinning "My turn!" And pushed me onto my back. She quickly made her way between my legs and started to remove my pants. I was so nervous and so hard my dick hurt but my dick was excited for attention from something other than my hand after all this time. She licked from the base to the tip and it took everything in me not to cum right then.

"Jesus Stas that feels incredible" I moaned as she took me all the way in her mouth. I know I'm a big boy so this was impressive. She was moving up and down on me so hard and fast that I was panting and moaning and the vibrations from her moans were making this better than anything I could have imagined. "Baby I'm gonna cum so move if you don't want it in your mouth." This seemed to just spur her on and after her taking me in three more time I was cuming violently in her mouth. "FUUUUUUCCCCKKKKKKKK!" She took all I gave her and licked me clean before looking up at me with those blue eyes that make my world fall apart.

"Was that ok?" she asked

"OK? Shit that was amazing Stas!" I pulled her into kiss her. After a few minutes of kiss she starting yawning "Your tired I'll let you sleep. Do you need anything?" I wanted to sleep with her but I wasn't sure if she wanted me to.

"Just for you to stay if you want. If not its ok I understand." She said looking down and almost sad. Did she think I was using her?

"Baby I want to stay with you but I didn't know if you wanted me to." I said as I pulled her close to me and reached down and pulled the cover over us not bothering to get dressed. She laid her head on my chest while I rubbed my hand up and down her naked back. "Stas?"

"Yes"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked nervously. After what seemed like forever she turned and smiled the biggest smile.

"I would love to boyfriend" she said then gave me a small kiss on my lips before laying back on my chest. After a few minutes could tell she was asleep so I wrapped my hand tighter around her smiling that I was laying in bed with my girlfriend and I couldn't be happier. I wonder what the rest of this weekend will bring.

 _ **Ok guys let me know what you think. This was my first time writing anything lemony. Also will someone pm me and let me know what a beta is? If it's someone to help than I think I need one or at least someone to bounce stuff off of. Don't forget to review it gets me writing faster!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN/ I OWN NOTHING! EVERYTHING BELONGS TO EL JAMES**_

 _ **Thank you for all the reviews please keep them coming!**_

 **CPOV**

I wake up the next morning with Ana still wrapped in my arms with her head on my chest after sleeping the best I have ever slept. I'm wondering what woke me until I hear Kate screaming and knocking on doors running down the hallway. "Guys Grey is missing! Yes Drew I checked his room and bathroom! HE is not there I swear!" next thing I know the door to Ana's room slams open. Kate sees me smiling at her with Ana starting to shift in my arms. I quickly make sure she is covered so Kate doesn't see we are still naked. "never mind found Grey! Everyone up its time to get on the water!" Kate yells and leaves the room shutting the door.

"Good morning my beautiful girlfriend"

"Good morning handsome boyfriend. I see Kate has found out"

"Ha ha yes is that ok?" I ask hoping she isn't embarrassed for people to know

"Yeah for sure! I'm sure they would have figured it out today anyway. I'm a touchy feely drunk and I don't think I will be able to keep my hands off you today" She replied with a kiss.

"Well as long as I get to touch too then it fine by me."

After everyone was dressed and had something to eat we all made our way down to the dock and on to the boat. The girls all had on their bikinis already but I was only looking at Ana's incredible body. The girls joked that us guys looked like we were in some ad because all of our trunks were similar.

The afternoon flew by between all of the beer, shots, and horsing around in the water. It is probably the first time in my life I ever felt like I belonged somewhere. Kate and Misty had been taking pictures nonstop and true to her word Ana had not kept her hands off of me.

"Who is fashiondiva95?" Misty asked me after getting an instagram notification

Shit Mia! "My sister Mia why?" god I hope she isn't going to embarrass me

"She commented 'who is that girl touching Christian and how?'" FUCK MIA!

"Um…well…um…nobody can normally touch my chest but Ana can" please drop it! Please drop it! I'm too drunk to have this conversation right now! Ana turns around in my lap and I know that today is not my lucky day after all.

"Why can I touch you?"

"I have no clue honestly but it doesn't hurt when you do." I hope that will hold her off.

"What do you mean 'hurt'?"

"It normally burns. Can we not talk about this now I promise to tell you soon just not when I am drunk?"

"Sure but no worries I'm just glad that I can" She smiled and kissed me and thank god that was over.

Thankfully no one else brought it up the rest of the night. The guys all know….well they know what I have told them. Once it got too dark to be out on the water we decided to have another bonfire since we were leaving after breakfast the next morning. The guys got the fire started while the girls went in to get changed. Sitting by the fire waiting for Ana I started to think about how happy I was for the first time and how much I wished that everyone could touch me like Ana does. After that the night was a bluuurrrrr.

 **GPOV**

I am sitting in my sunroom in our house in Bellevue when I hear the shrieking of my whirlwind of a daughter. Good lord what is wrong with that child now? Probably one of her crushes got a new haircut. She is defiantly my loudest child. I love all of my children dearly but they are all very different. Elliott is my wild child. He has always been outgoing, friendly and a complete jokester. Christian that boy has had my heart since I first laid eyes on his poor little body. He has always been the one I worry about the most. He is closed off and very shy and the poor thing has never been able to make friends. After he asked to go away to Braxton when those stupid kids tormented him in school I was so afraid that he would close himself off to us more. I was happy that it was just the opposite last year he called almost every night and even told us he made some friends on the baseball team. He has always been a great pitcher but when he was on teams here he never seemed to get along with his team. I had hoped that when he was home this summer after the makeover he asked Mia and Elliott to give him he might find a girl but no such luck. When he called Carrick Thursday night about going to the lake with friends I was terrified but also thrilled that he was finally coming out of his shell. I am broken out of my thoughts by hurricane Mia

"MOM OMG YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!" she was screaming at the top of her lungs

"Mia calm down! What is it this time dear?"

"Calm down? Calm down! Mom there is no calming down its Christian!" My heart stopped thinking the worst.

"What do you mean its Christian? What's wrong with him Mia?"

"Nothing mom. I was on instagram and saw that he was tagged in a few pictures so I looked and there were a bunch with him and his friends and a few with him and some girl. But the thing is mom she was TOUCHING HIM! Like full on touching his bare chest mom and he was freaking smiling!" She shoved her phone at me and as I looked I could not control the sobs that escaped me. My sweet baby boy.

After calming down and getting Mia under control I called Carrick to tell him and he was just as happy and surprised as I was. I wanted to call Christian but I didn't want to ruin his time with his friends but I am dying to know who that beautiful girl is that was sitting on his lap and hanging on him in those pictures. I have never seen the smile that he had on his face it could have lighted an entire city block. Just as I was getting into bed my cell rang thinking it was the hospital I didn't bother to check the id.

"Dr. Grey"

"MOOOOOOMMMMMMM" came through in the voice of what sounded like a very drunk child of mine.

"Christian?"

"Yup it's me mommy! Guesssss whattttt?" I have never heard him like this. Elliott yes all the time but never Christian. Honestly this is kind of comical but I have to be stern with him.

"Christian Grey are you drunk?"

"Yes mom butttttt I have newsss fer you" oh this is getting funnier the more he talks

"What darling?"

"I have a girlfriend mom and she is beautiful and smart and funny and sweet and she lets me kiss her!" I can't hold it anymore I am full on laughing now and so happy for my boy.

"That's great hunny who is she?"

"Ana Steele she can touch me mom! It doesn't hurt when she does it feels good like realllllllly good" I hear him starting to yell to someone while trying and failing to cover the phone. "Baby im talking to my mom!... No she's not mad I promise….then go upstairs to bed I will be up there as soon as I'm off here….BE NAKED!" Ok now I'm hearing a little too much "sorry mom everyone is going inside. Thank you for letting me come here mom I feel normal for once."

Oh my he is breaking my heart "Honey you have always been normal you just seem to have finally found your place is all. Now go get to bed ALONE and we will be talking about you calling me drunk at 18 years old but I am happy for you and I can't wait to meet Ana when we visit. Goodnight sweet boy I love you"

"Crap you are mad. Sorry mom but we are being good no driving or anything and there are adults here. Night Ma love you too so much" with that he hung up and I silently cried myself to sleep thanking God that my son has finally found someone.

 _ **Sorry so short guys wanted to get something out and I will try and get the next chapter up this weekend. PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think and also what should CG's punishment be for drunk dialing mama Grey?**_ _**also do you want Ana's pov for this chapter? Or should I start with them back at school?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN:/ I OWN NOTHING!**_

 _ **Sorry this one took so long. I have everything outlined but my brain has not wanted to function. I'm glad you all seemed to enjoy the drunk dial. I always thought Grace would be the cool mom especially with CG so this is my take on her. Thanks for the reviews I love them and they keep me going so keep them up!**_

 **CPOV**

It's been a month since our trip to the lake house and Ana and I have grown a lot closer, we still haven't had sex but we have done everything but and it is getting harder and harder to stop when we get worked up. I don't want her first time to be in my dorm room which is where we are most of the time and if I am honest I don't want my first time to be in my dorm room either. The day we left the lake house I woke to a few texts from my family and found out that I drunk dialed my mother. To say I was mortified would be a huge understatement. Thankfully she was not mad she said she does not condone my drinking but as long as I am responsible and careful that she would be a hypocrite because she was doing the same at her age. I have been face timing my family at least three times a week and since Ana is always here they have met her and my mother and Mia I think like to talk to her more than me now. They are coming for a visit in two weeks and all three women in my life are so excited.

School has been a huge change since Ana agreed to be my girlfriend. People look at the both of us like some forbidden fruit. I have been so used to being invisible my whole life that this has been my biggest challenge but one I am starting to like. Guys actually want to be me now! Never in my life would I have ever thought someone would want to be me.

I finally make it to the school by myself for once since Ana had to meet her dad this morning before classes. It feels strange not walking in with her.

"Holy shit Grey where's short stuff? You never let her out of your sight." Matt always has to comment

"HA HA. She had to meet with her dad this morning so she will be here in a minute." I take my seat as usual and wait for my girl. It doesn't take long for her to walk in with two other people who I don't know. One is a guy who looks eerily like me but with black hair and green eyes instead of my copper and grey. The other is a girl with the same hair and eyes except she is very petite like Ana. She's a pretty girl but as everyone knows I only have eyes for my girl. They both look a little nervous but the guy is looking a little too long at my girlfriend for my comfort. The girl is looking at me like she wants to jump me right here. I am not thinking this is gonna be good.

"Hey guys these are new students. Jacob and Hailey Pope so be nice assholes! Go find a seat guys." I can tell by the way Ana is speaking that she is not liking the looks either of us are getting.

 **M- Dude that new girl looks like she wants to suck your dick right here!**

 **C- Ummm yeah not cool! Ana will fucking wreak her! And if that guy doesn't wipe the drool I will wreak him!**

 **M- Oh this shit is gonna get good! They are going to get a very quick lesson on the king and queen I'm sure! Lol**

I didn't notice while I was texting Matt that the new girl Hailey had made her way to the desk behind me that everyone knows is for Ana and only Ana. But never fear I see my girl making her way to the rescue.

"Hailey that's my seat so you will have to find another."

"You said pick any seat this seat was open so I picked it. Guess you will have to pick another one" uh oh bad move new girl.

"Well let me make this clear. This is my seat so move! Now!"

"Nope sorry. I think the seat next to Jacob over there is free." I feel a tap on my shoulder so I turn to see Hailey. This girl as a death wish! "Wouldn't you rather I sit here handsome?"

"Actually you know what Hailey you take my seat I have a better one." Ana sits in my lap and wraps her arms around me. Hailey looks like she has been slapped.

"Oh so your one of those kind of girls Ana I see." Bad move new girl! BAD MOVE!

"Yes if you mean the kind of girl who sits on her BOYFRIENDS lap."

"Boyfriend?" she looks pissed like wanting to rip Ana's hair out pissed. Thank god class is starting and that Mr. Mason knows better than to try and make Ana move.

Ana leans in to whisper in my ear. "I will ruin her! She better stay the fuck away from you!"

"Baby you know you have nothing to worry about!"

"I better not Grey or else that dick of your will get no action because I will have it on my shelf!"

"Fuck Ana you cannot threaten a man's dick like that!" she giggles

"Be a good boy and maybe that dick will end up somewhere a lot warmer tonight"

I groan "AGAIN you cannot say shit like that! Christ babe now you can't get off my lap because then everyone will see what will be in that mouth later!" I respond and bite her ear lobe.

Thankfully the rest of the day went by drama free. I noticed Hailey looking my way whenever I saw her but hopefully someone warned her that Ana and I were off limits.

 **APOV**

I am sitting in Christian's room waiting for him to get home from conditioning and I am still fuming from that bitch Hailey this morning! How dare she think she can take my man! Christian and I have been great! BEYOND GREAT since the lake house. We talk about everything he has told me about his childhood abuse and the real reason he can't be touched not the bs he gives everyone else but what that monster did to him. I've gotten close with his family and I love them like they were my own. They think I am some angel ha if mama Grace knew what I do to her son and what he does to me she would probably think differently. That's it I will call mama Grace and she will talk me down!

"Hey baby girl how are you?" just her voice makes me smile.

"Hey mama Grace! I'm ok just some girl today has me worked up."

"What happened?"

"She wants Christian. And I'm just afraid."

"Ana you know Christian loves you." LOVE? WTF no way! I know I love him but there is no way he loves me.

"Umm Mama Christian does not love me." Does he?

"You keep telling yourself that dear but mama knows. He loves you and you love him." Damn she's good.

"Yes I do love him and that's why I am scared. This girl is gorgeous and what if he wants her and not me anymore?"

"Ask him." WHAT NO WAY! "And if he says he does then walk away but I'm telling you he loves you and when he tells you he doesn't want her than give him something to make him remember why." WAIT WHAT? Did she? "Ana I'm not naïve I know what you and my son do. Remember the naked comment when he was drunk? I'm not saying to do anything you are not already doing and I am not encouraging anything because I am too you and beautiful to be a grandma." Now we are both laughing.

When we stop laughing I look up to find Christian standing in the doorway with a confused look on his face. "Mama Grace Christian just got back. Thank you for the talk. Love you and give everyone hugs for me and see you in a few weeks"

"Love you too baby girl. I will and give that son of mine so love from us." She says and we hang up.

"Hi Babe. Your mom says hi and she loves you." I say smiling at him.

"Hi baby! I told you she loved you more than me!" he chuckles

"She does not but she does talk more openly with me I think." I laugh nervously while I blush thinking about what Grace said.

"Oh God now I have to know what she said if it is causing you to blush like that"

"Ok but first I have to ask you a question. Do you think Hailey is pretty?" He goes pale. Oh no this is it. I am losing my boyfriend who I love to another girl even before I have had the chance to tell him I love him or have sex with him. Maybe that's why? Maybe if we had sex already he wouldn't think like this.

"Ana there is no one I repeat no one that I think is more beautiful than you. You are my whole world. You are the only one that can touch me, lay with me, and sleep next to me. Do you think I would ever think of another girl?" He looks so sincere and then really nervous all of a sudden. "Ana I… I know that you and I are both very inexperienced and that neither of us have been with anyone else but I don't want to ever. I…. I love you Ana and before you say anything just know that it's ok if you don't love me back. I hope you will someday but I love you and I honestly don't think I will ever love anyone else." I have tears spilling from my eyes and I can't believe I thought he wanted her. I pulled him down onto the bed and straddled his hip looking right into his eyes so he knew what I was saying was the absolute truth.

"Christian Grey I love you so much it hurts! Yes it's fast and we both are new to this but I love you and that scares me because I have never opened myself up like this before. I want you forever." He kisses me with so much love. When we finally break apart for air I decided to let him in on my convo with his mama. "Oh and Mama G said that we love each other and when you told me you loved me and chose me that I should 'show you why'. She really one of my favorite people!"

His face is priceless! Somewhere between shock, confusion, humor, and love. "Fuck I swear my mom gets better and better!" Now we are both laughing so hard we have tears. "So… how are you going to show me baby?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

We spend the rest of the night showing our love to each other with our hands, mouths, and words. After several orgasms for both of us we laid in each other's arms holding each other close. Just as I was drifting off to sleep I hear Christian whisper. "I'm going to marry you someday Ana and I hope you say yes."

 _ **Ok guys not my greatest but I have tried to write this chapter several times and kept rewriting. Please review. I am working on the next chapter now so I hope to have it out my Friday at the latest.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN:/ I OWN NOTHING!**_

 _ **SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT GUYS THE PLAGUE HIT MY HOUSE HARD! SO HERE COME THE GREYS!**_

* * *

 **GPOV**

Why is Ana not picking up her phone? She always answers her phone. That girl is something else! I haven't even met her in person yet and I still look at her as a daughter…well a much calmer daughter than the one I have! Christian and she are attached at the hip and I am so thankful that she has come into his life. That's it will call Christian.

"Hi mom! What's up?"

"Honey where is Ana? I have been trying to call her."

"She is in the shower pretending she is 2pac at the moment"

"Um why is she pretending to be 2pac?"

"Because my sweet, rich, privileged girlfriend likes to think she is a gangster rapper while she is in the shower or getting ready" He replies laughing "What did you need?"

Oh that girl! "I am just trying to get the final numbers for dinner tomorrow when we are there and I was wondering if Josh is going to make it."

"Oh ok hang on I will ask her" She is showering there? Well I guess I'm not surprised "Baby mom is on the phone she needs to know if Josh is coming to dinner"

I can hear her response over the shower running and that god awful music "Yeah tell mama he is coming so it will be all four of us with your family…. Oh can you grab my clothes please?"

"Sure, let me just get off the phone….mom, Ana said yes all four are coming"

"Ok honey I will let you go and we will see you tomorrow love you both" I can't wait to see my babies

"Alright mom we love you too"

I'm finishing packing for our trip when Carrick gets home. We have to be at the airport in a few hours and he better be thankful that I love him and packed for him while he was working late. He has a file in his hand and a mile wide smile on his face so I know he is up to something. "What cha got there stud?"

"Oh this? This is the file on Ana's family and hot damn that boy has done well for himself! She is known as the princess of the south in all the papers. Her family is big in D.C. Grandpa is a former senator, Uncle Richard is a current Senator, and Uncle Robert is a congressman." Oh Jesus this man and his background checks!

"Well that's all well and good but I only care that her and Christian love each other!" I say while kissing his cheek.

"I care about that too but I am just happy that he found someone that doesn't want or need his money and family name." I can see his point but I would have never thought that of Ana.

* * *

 **CPOV**

I AM SO FUCKING NERVOUS! My parents will here any minute and Ana is still not back from shopping.

-Knock-knock-

Shit they are here! I open my door and there they are my family. "Hey guys come in" They all shuffle in with handshakes and kisses on the cheek. They all know that Ana can touch me but I am not really ready to test the theory on anyone else right now and they are used to this anyway.

"Where is Ana?" Mia asked bouncing up and down.

"She went shopping with her friends. She should be back any minute." Just as I am finished saying this I can hear my girl screaming at someone in the hall.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME JOSH! YOU BETTER BE ONE YOUR BEST DAMN BEHAVIOR OR ELSE…. OR ELSE I WILL BEAT YOU SO BAD YOU WILL NEVER GET ANY PUSSY IN THE FUTURE!... BECAUSE I LOVE HIM THAT'S WHY JOSH! THESE PEOPLE COULD BE MY FAMILY SOME DAY!... YES SO BE FUCKING NICE ASSHOLE! BYE!" Elliott and I are cracking up and my mom looks like she is on the verge of a stroke. I swear my mom thinks Ana is a damn Angel! Just then Ana walks in and the look of horror on her face has Elliott, Mia, dad and I laughing so hard. "Oh no! I'm so sorry! Babe you could have text me that they were here!" She shoots me a look of death!

"Sorry Shit talkin Sally didn't think you would be coming down the hall guns blazing!" Ana makes her way to around the room finally meeting my family in person but all I can think about was what she said to Josh. Does she think about us getting married too? I know we are both going to Harvard next year but will she want to wait until we are done to get married? Why the fuck am I thinking about all this stuff right now? Elliott is checking Ana out a little too much for my liking so I nudge him. "Stop checking my girl out asshole!"

"Sorry C but Fuck that girl is downright dangerous in the looks department!" He whispers looking at me with pride.

I give him a smirk "I know! And she is dangerous with other things too" I say with a wink and walk away while his mouth is hanging open after my comment. I have never talked about a girl with my brother like that. He has always been a "ladies man" and very vocal about it but I have never been comfortable enough around girls. I walk over and wrap my arms around my girl while she talks to my mom and Mia. "Hey baby, why don't you go and get changed so we can take my parents to Beale before we meet for dinner."

"Ok. Will you all excuse me for a moment please?" She says sweetly to my parents and walks to my closet that I swear has more of her clothes in it that her own closet. I can see that both my parents are dying to ask about this. As soon as the door to the bathroom closes my dad pounces!

"Care to explain why your girlfriend's clothes are in your closet Christian?" Dad asks with a disapproving look. Shit what does he want me to say um my gf pretty much lives with me?

"Dad….. Um well….. Ana is here a lot after school and likes to change out of her uniform." Yes that's it good thinking Grey! Shit he doesn't look like he is buying it!

"Really and the reason she was in YOUR shower when your mother called at close to 11 last night?" FUCK! Although now I can see the hint of a smile on his face so maybe he's not mad.

"What do you want me to say dad? She stays over some nights." EVERY NGIHT "And last night was one of them." Just as I'm done Ana comes out of the bathroom looking absolutely beautiful in a black and white A-line dress that hugs her to her hips and then flairs to just above her knees. "Baby you look beautiful" And there is the signature blush I love so much

"Thank you" She comes and wraps her arms around me and hugs tight to my chest. I can see the tears in my mom's eyes watching us because I don't think she ever thought she would see the day where I could hug someone. "Oh no Mama Grace what's wrong?" Ana asks seeing my mother in tears.

"Oh nothing baby doll just happy tears. Don't you worry about me." My mom looks at Ana with such love and I am so happy that my family loves her like I do it will make our future that much easier.

We all make it down to the cars and Ana and I are taking her BMW while my family rides in the rental down to the main strip in Memphis. About 2 mins into the ride I feel my phone.

 **E- Mom is still fucking crying dude!**

 **C- I'm sorry what do you want me to do about it?**

 **E- Nothing just wanted to let you know her and dad are both talking about how proud they are of you and how Ana can walk on fucking water! Lol**

 **C- Yeah well she is amazing!**

 **E- I bet she is AMAZING in bed! ;)**

Oh he's lucky he is my brother with that comment!

 **C- Watch it!**

 **E- Come on C you know you have had your hands on that hot little body of hers!**

 **C- My mouth is more like it! I have had my mouth ALL over that body! And her mouth all over mine!**

Ha take that fucker!

 **E- Fuck! You lucky shit! You wait and never fuck around and then you end up with the perfect girl while I have had my fair share of girls and never found one even close to her!**

Just then we pull up to the parking lot so Elliott and I will have to banter later. "Ready to do this baby?"

"As ready as I ever will be. Who were you texting?"

"Elliott he was talking about how AMAZING you are" I tell her laughing

"Oh yeah? Did you mention my amazing mouth?" she asks fluttering her eyelashes

"As a matter of fact I did" I say while grabbing her by the waist as we walk to meet up with my family.

This to me is perfect. My family, Ana, and myself walking around seeing all the sights and then meeting what I hope is my future in-laws for dinner. I can't help but think that this is what things will always be like and maybe even one day will include a few children. That has me thinking. Tonight is the night Ana and I decided to finally go all the way with our relationship. It was perfect with my parents staying at a hotel so they don't think anything of me and Ana getting a room. I have everything in my bags, candles, condoms, tequila (Ana's request). This is definitely going to be a night to remember I just hope that I can make it through dinner. Ana's parents love me but I still haven't met her brother. Please God let me get through this!

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! IF I DON'T GET ANOTHER CHAPTER UP HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:/ I OWN NOTHING!**

 **Happy Thanksgiving guys! Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming!**

 **CPOV**

We finally made it to the restaurant for dinner after taking our walk through downtown Memphis. Our parents have hit it off thankfully and I swear I think our mothers are now secretly planning our wedding. Not that I'm complaining because I know that I want to marry Ana in the future. Elliott is on his best behavior after a threat from my mother and Mia is just taking everything in as her and Ana talk mostly about shopping. After about 10 mins I see a guy making his way over to our table and just looking at him I know that it is Josh. He is a leaner version of Ray just like Ana is a younger version of Carla. He gets to the table and is saying hello to everyone and my nerves are kicking up because I know this guy could ruin my relationship. He leans over and kisses Ana and I can hear him call her squirt. This makes me smile since I have never really heard anyone call her a nickname. Next he comes to me.

"You must be the infamous Christian I have been told to be nice to." He says while shaking my hand rather hard.

"Yes that's me. I have heard a lot about you. It's nice to meet you Josh."

"You too man but if you hurt my sister I will kill you." He replies looking me in the eyes so I know he is not kidding. It was the same thing when I was introduced to Ray as Ana's boyfriend. Carla thankfully took it easy on me. I think that was just because she was happy Ana had a boyfriend.

Dinner is going great and the conversation is flowing. Josh is a jokester like Elliott so between the two of them our table has been close to tears from laughing several times. I learned that Josh is a record producer here in Memphis and in Nashville. Elliott took this as he could help him get some pussy on this vacation. I was looking forward to getting back to the hotel for some alone time with Ana when josh said something that not only shot my idea to shit but also woke up the angry jealous prick that I have learned lives inside me since I started dating Ana.

"So squirt someone is in town and can't wait to see you tonight. He will be at The Station tonight with everyone else." He? What the fuck! And why does Ana look so excited about another guy?

"Is it who I think it is?" Ana asked excitedly

"It is and he said you better be ready!" Ready? Ready for what? Before I had a chance to ask Ana we were all getting up to leave and her parents were talking to her and Josh. Mom and dad were taking Mia back to the hotel and I am thinking they are not very happy about Ana and me going out tonight.

"Christian, I don't think you going to this bar is a good idea. I can see that the Steele's let Ana go with Josh and I know Elliott will be there but I think that you should come back to the hotel with us and then Josh can bring Ana back when they are done." My dad says and he must be crazy if he thinks this bullshit of a plan is going to happen.

"Dad there is no way in hell I am letting Ana go to a bar without me whether Josh is there or not." I tell him and notice Ana coming back over to our group. I'm not sure where she got a change of clothes from but what she is wearing just strengthens the argument that there is no way in hell she is going without me. She has on black leather pants that are so tight they look like they have been painted on her, a red and black halter top that stops well above her belly button and some seriously sexy fuck me black high heels. Yup my dick is standing at attention as i'm sure every other asshole in here that is looking at her. I look back at my dad. "Dad I will be fine. Elliott will be there and Josh and his friends and if the Steele's are letting Ana go then I'm sure I will be fine."

"I guess you're right son. The Steele's are great and I don't think that they would let their daughter go somewhere if they didn't think it was safe." THANK GOD! "But you will not drink! You will behave yourself and if you get even a fraction out of line and I hear about it then you will be in deep shit! Understand?"

"Yes sir. I will be on my best behavior. I'm sure Ana and I will just dance a little and then we will go back to the hotel."

"That's another thing son. Why don't you stay with us and let Mia and Ana have the other room?" I roll my eyes at him.

"Dad please don't do this. We are both 18 and adults. Just trust me." I can't believe that he is still treating me like a small child.

"Fine but don't make me regret trusting you. Have a good time and we will see you both for brunch tomorrow." He says then we walk back over to say our goodbyes to everyone before the four of us make our way out on the town for the night.

* * *

 *** _half hour later at the night club*_**

We made it in the club with no issue. Apparently being a Steele in Memphis is like being a Grey in Seattle. Getting in places is easy even underage. I learned that this past summer going to clubs with Elliott. Josh's friends had a VIP area for us with bottle service and as I'm learning is normal Ana made her way directly to shots of tequila. I know that I am going to have to probably carry Ana back to the hotel so I am just sticking to a few beers. Josh's friends were very welcoming to me and Elliott and he has already attached himself to a girl named Shelby. The music is loud but they are playing good music so I don't mind a bit plus I have Ana shaking her ass on my lap so I am definitely not complaining.

"Babe lets go dance" Ana yells in my ear.

"I'm not ready to dance baby but you go ahead with Josh and his friends and I will watch." I say back giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Ok, I will be back" and with that she is off and dancing her heart out with a few of the girls that came with Josh. I can't keep my eyes off her as she moves.

The song 'Grind on me' by Pretty Ricky comes on and I know that it is one of her favorites and I have seen her dance to it and it always gets my pants to stir. Suddenly I see a guy come up behind Ana and start grinding into her ass and whispering in her ear. I am seeing RED! I look at Josh thinking he will help me get this fucker off her but he gives the guy a high five with a huge fucking smile on his face! WHAT THE FUCK! I am ready to charge when I feel someone grab my shoulder. I know it has to be Elliott and I am sure he sees what I see and knows I am about to get into a fight.

"C, you need to calm the fuck down. She obviously knows him or Josh would be beating his ass."

"CALM DOWN?! Elliott that fucker is grinding his dick into my girlfriend and I should calm down. Fuck no! I am going to beat his ass!" I scream at Elliott. But then I see his eyes widen in shock so I turn around to see what he is looking at and my heart stops. Ana has her fucking legs wrapped around that mother fucker's waist and she is moving her hips with the music and if they didn't have clothes on they would be fucking in the middle of the fucking floor. I swear I feel like I am going to throw up and wanting to cry at the same time. Is this what my girlfriend who I love is really like? Is she lying about being a virgin just to make me feel better? WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO NOW? I am frozen in my spot watching this and when I look I can tell Elliott is just as shocked.

"Ok dude I would be pissed as fuck too now. Your girl is dry fucking that guy on the dance floor. I just don't understand how Josh is ok with this." I can't even respond but I was thinking the same. Is this how girls here acted. And who the fuck is this guy?!

 _ **Ok guys sorry for the cliffy! Please review! Who do you think the mystery guy is? What should CG do? *running to hide***_


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:/ I OWN NOTHING!**

 **WOW! SORRY GUYS! I kinda was expecting to get hammered in the reviews! I will fix this just please trust me! Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming!**

 **CPOV**

The song has FINALLY ended and Josh, Ana, and that fucking dickhead are walking back over to us all smiles. I am still so fucking pissed I could spit nails! I am glaring the fuck out of the guy and I can't help but think he looks really fucking familiar! Ana is looking at me and I know she can tell I am fucking pissed!

"Babe this is Casper. He is Josh's best friend and a choreographer that I help out sometime." She says trying to not sound worried. But as soon as she said choreographer I knew exactly who this was.

"Hi" I say coldly to him and turn to Ana. "I need to speak to you. NOW!" I say to her and grab her hand dragging her behind me out of the bar.

"Babe! What's wrong?" She asks once we get outside. IS SHE FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW!

"WHAT WRONG?" I scream and notice people are looking at us but right now I don't give a shit! "Ana I just had to watch you dry hump that fucker on the dance floor! Are you just fucking with my head? If that is how you are Ana then I am done! I thought you loved me?" I end with barely a whisper. I'm hurt and I hate it!

"Christian, Casper is a professional and I help him out sometimes. That song we were dancing to was a song we choreographed together for Pretty Ricky's concert and that was the routine. That's why Josh was smiling and cheering us on! He was at the concert with us when it was performed. I'm sorry I didn't even think about warning you and I should have! That was a shitty thing for me to do but for you to ask if I am fucking with your head hurts. I told you I love you and I meant it! I love you so much it fucking hurts! I want to give you my virginity and marry you someday." She is crying now and I don't want her to cry and now that she explained what that was about I understand. I don't like it but I understand it was a routine not just her emotions.

"Baby, I felt my heart breaking watching that. I wanted to kill him and curl up on the floor and cry at the same time. I love you with everything I have and I swear to god I thought you were fucking with me and that thought killed me Ana! It fucking gutted me!" I now have fucking tears running down my face too.

"I'm sooooo sorry Christian! I honestly didn't think about it and that was selfish of me! Let's go back to the hotel so I can show you how much I love you and how sorry I am!" She said hugging me as tight as she could.

"Ok but please Ana don't do this shit to me again. I honestly can't take it." I say as we make our way back in to say goodbye to everyone. As we are saying goodbye Casper comes over to me and I honestly don't know what to say to him. I understand what Ana explained but still he was all over my love.

"Hey Christian. Can I talk to you for a second?" He asks and I just nod and follow him to the side. "look man I'm sorry. I know that shit looked bad but I just want you to know that it was honestly just dancing. Ana helped me come up with it. I didn't mean to disrespect you or your relationship. Squirt is like a little sister to me. I have known her since she was 4 years old. I know you guys are in love and I don't want this to mess shit up so again I'm sorry." He's looking directly into my eyes and I can tell he is telling the truth. I REALLY want to hate him and fuck him up but he just told me basically what Ana did.

"Look Casper I'm not gonna lie I really wanted to walk up to you and fuck you up but I was so stunned and hurt by watching you two that I literally couldn't move. I appreciate you apologizing but I will tell you the same thing I told Ana. I can't watch that shit again." I tell him. I see Ana and Elliott watching us. I know Elliott is watching to make sure I don't get into a fight and Ana looks like she is worried that I may disappear.

"I understand Christian and I can tell you I have been in your shoes. I have had to watch a lot of guys all over my girlfriend over the years and it doesn't feel good. I should have thought about that before I did that." He truly looks sorry and if I'm not mistaken a little ashamed of himself. Good he should! "I'll let you guys go but I hope we can get along Christian. Ana has told me how happy she is with you." And with that he walks away. I walk back to Ana.

"Ready baby?" I really want to hold her in my arms and remind myself that she is real.

"Yes my love. Let's go" She grabs my hand and we walk out of that fucking club that I never want to step foot in again.

 **EPOV- When C &A are outside**

I am still in fucking shock! What the fuck! I didn't think Ana was like that! I though she loved my brother. He is going to be crushed if she hurts him. I don't know if he will recover after what those pricks in Seattle did to him and then Ana breaking his heart. I should warn mom.

 **E-mom C might need you tonight. And if he does it will not be pretty.**

It takes her no time to text back. Chris was her baby after all. We all know she loves him the most! Ha little fucker!

 **MG- Oh no! What happened? Is he ok? Is Ana ok?**

 **E- Ana is the problem mom. C saw something tonight that was messed up and coming from me you know it's bad!**

 **MG- WHAT?!**

 **E- Ana was dancing/dry humping another guy on the dance floor and c and I watched the whole thing. He couldn't even move mom. At first I thought he was going to kill the guy but he just stood there and looked like he was going to cry mom.**

 **MG- what the hell! Why would she do that to him! That does not sound like the Ana I know.**

When I look up I see Christian and Ana walking back into the bar holding hands. They both look like they have been crying but Christian doesn't look as lost as he did before they went outside.

 **E- They just walked back in holding hands. Looks like they have both been crying. I would keep your phone close by just in case.**

 **MG- I will. FIND OUT WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED ELLIOTT!**

 **E- Yes ma'am!**

Christian and Ana are saying their goodbyes so it looks like they are still going back to the hotel together. I watch as that Caper guy goes up and pulls Christian to talk. This could really go either way. I am just hoping I don't have to pull Christian off this guy. That little fucker is strong! And I have been on the receiving end of a punch and it is not something I want to be on again! This does give me time to talk to Ana about this bullshit though.

"Hey Ana. You guys ok?" She is not taking her eyes of Christian either. I know she hasn't seen the beast that is his temper in full force but I'm sure she has heard some of the stories.

"Elliott, look I know what you guys saw looked bad but it was harmless I promise." harmless? Really?

"Harmless Ana? I have seen a lot of shit and that looked anything but harmless!" I'm getting more pissed now too.

"Elliott do you know who Casper is?" What? How the fuck would I know?

"No Ana why?" I say through gritted teeth.

"Casper is a Choreographer. Like a really famous one. He puts routines together for a lot of musicians and I help sometimes. What you saw was just that a routine we did together for Pretty Ricky. I have been helping him since I was 14 and I have known him my whole life. I'm sorry for what it looked like. I have never had a boyfriend before so I didn't think before I acted. I know I hurt your brother but I explained it to him and I hope he can forgive me because I really love him Elliott." Shit she is crying again. Well at least that explains why he looks familiar.

"I get it Ana but Christian looked like he wanted to die when he was watching you. Look I like you and think you are a sweet girl and you have helped my brother more than you know but I never want to see that look on his face again."

"I understand I promise. I never want to hurt him." I just nod my head because Christian is coming back over to us.

"E, We are gonna head back to the room. We will see you for brunch." He says to me and I can tell by his tone that all is not well but I hope it can be. He needs her more than I think either of them realize.

"Ok man. I will have my phone on in case you need me. Love you." I say with a little grab to his shoulder as a show of support.

He just nods and grabs Ana's hand and make their way out of the bar. God I hope they can work this shit storm out. I think if they break up Christian will end up coming back to Seattle with us and as much as I miss him he has been doing really well here. I guess all we can do is hope for the best. Fuck this shit has ruined my buzz. I need beer, shots, and a girl to get this shit out of my head!

 _ **Ok guys I hope I made it up to you! I needed a little drama. Remember Josh is a music producer and has a lot of friends in the business. Not sticking up for Ana but remember this is high school and she hasn't has a boyfriend before either. Please review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:/ I OWN NOTHING!**

 **Thanks for the reviews guys! I needed to put some stuff in to bring out things for later chapters. Hope you all stick with me!**

 **Shout out to Bonitapplebumm! Yes girl Casper Jlo's boytoy! You were the only one to point it out! Lol I think he is HOOOTTTT so when I was writing this he was the only one I could think of! hahaha**

 **APOV**

What have I done? As soon as Christian and I left the bar he dropped my hand and was speed walking to the hotel. He hasn't looked me in the eye once and I can't blame him. I was so stupid to dance with Casper. We have always danced like that I honestly didn't think anything of it but now I can see it from Christians view. Once we get back to the hotel and our room he went directly to the shower without saying a word so here I sit on the bed awaiting my fate. I'm brought out of my thoughts by him coming out of the bathroom fully dressed and with his overnight bag on his shoulder.

"Ana….I'm going to go stay with my parents and I don't think it's a good idea for you to come to brunch tomorrow. I understand what happened tonight but it is going to take me some time to try and get past it. I will have my parent's drive me back to the dorms tomorrow and I think it would be a good idea if you moved your things that you have in my room out before I got back. We will talk when I'm ready." He has said all of this without looking me in the eye and as soon as the last word was out he turned around and left.

I can't stay in this room that was supposed to be where I lost my virginity to the love of my life and now all I have is a broken heart because of my own stupid actions. Sobbing uncontrollably I grab my bag and drive back to the dorms. I'm numb as I walk in and walk straight to Christian's room. I just need to feel close to him right now. I'm sitting on his bed clutching his pillow and smelling my favorite scent and looking at the picture of us on his nightstand. I remember taking it when we were at the lake and we both looked so happy. We were so happy until I fucked everything up. God this hurts. I lay down on his bed and fall asleep since this will probably the last night I will ever sleep this close to him.

* * *

 **CPOV**

I couldn't stay in that room shit I couldn't even look at her. I was able to not crumble in front of her but just barely. Now that I am out of that room all bets are off. I stood in that shower for 30 mins and sobbed and held my chest because I swear to God I thought I was having a heart attack. I don't want a break from her, not ever, but I am so hurt by what she did tonight. I never would have thought she could hurt me like this. I make it to my parents door and I know they are all still up because I text Mia to make sure. As soon as I knock my mom opens the door and I collapse into her arms and just let it all out.

"Oh my poor boy" my mom says trying to soothe me.

"Mom this hurts so bad. Make it stop mom please"

"I wish I could baby trust me." I just lay in my mom's for what feels like forever and pour all of my tears out. After what feels like hours I finally sit up on the bed and see that my dad, Mia, and Elliott are sitting there while my mom's sits next to me.

"Son I know this is hard but where is Ana?" My dad asks and I know they are worried about her even though I am their son and they probably think she is all alone in the other hotel room.

"I honestly don't know dad. I told her I needed some time and that you all would drive me back tomorrow and that she shouldn't come to brunch. I think I told her to move all her stuff out of my room by the time I get back." I honestly don't even remember everything I said to her. I notice my dad give Elliott a small nod and him and Mia leave the room. I'm guessing they are going to check on Ana.

"Ok Christian. Elliott told us everything that happened but I am worried about Ana so I sent your brother and sister to check on her."

"Thanks dad. I love her so much but I couldn't even look at her much less talk to her and there was no way I could have stayed in that room with her tonight. But your right she shouldn't be alone either."

A few minutes later Elliott and Mia come back and tell us that the room is empty so I'm sure Ana probably went back to the dorms. Unless she went back to the bar? I can't help that feeling that she went back to drink, dance, and party with her brother and friends.

The next morning I wake up still feeling like complete shit. My head hurts from fucking crying and my chest still feels like I might die. Fuck how long is this shit going to last? Brunch was uneventful. I could barely eat and my family was afraid to say anything to me in case it set me off. I know I am being a prick but I can't help it. On the way back to the dorms I finally turned my phone back on and was bombarded with texts.

 **Ana- I love you!**

 **Hunter- Just saw Ana. She looks awful man where are you?**

 **Kate- Christian Ana will not speak to anyone. Where are you? We need your help!**

 **Drew- You ok man? Everyone is talking about Ana and if you aren't with her I take it you guys had a fight.**

Fuck! She's not speaking? She looks like shit? Maybe she didn't go back to the bar last night. We finally pull up and after my entire family telling me to call if I need them I make it quickly to my room without seeing anyone. I don't want to speak to anyone either. Honestly I wish I could just crawl in bed with Ana and hold her. I so wish I could do that but just thinking about why I can't has me so angry all over again. As soon as I enter my room I can smell her. I look around and I can see she has moved all her stuff that was in here and I didn't think I could feel any worse but I was wrong.

I quickly take a shower, change into sweats and a t-shirt that Ana always likes to sleep in that still smells like her and I crawl into my bed. I don't know how we are going to get past this or if we are even going to get past this but if this feeling keeps up I will have to leave. I won't be able to see her every day.

I stayed in my room and pretty much in my bed the rest of the weekend. I only spoke to my family when they called to check on me. Someone knocked on my door a few times but I didn't bother to get up to check who it was. It doesn't matter.

It's now Monday morning and I am dreading walking into my homeroom. As soon as I walk in I notice she is not here yet but that doesn't surprise me. I look at Matt and Nate and they look like they can't wait to talk to me and this is the exact bullshit I was trying to avoid.

"Ok Grey. You look like shit too so I'm guessing you and Steele are fighting?" Matt was the first to ask.

"We broke up ok and no I don't want to talk about it. Leave it." I snapped back at him.

I heard the girls coming into the class and as hard as I tried to stop I couldn't help but look up looking for Ana. As soon as I saw her I wanted to jump up and hug and kiss her. She looked as lost as I feel, she has her hair in a messy bun on top of her head, no makeup, and her eyes are red and swollen. My poor baby. She is not talking to anyone and just walks to a seat on the other side of the room without looking at me. This is going to be harder than I thought!

* * *

 **APOV**

I'm not speaking to anyone. My parents came by to check on me after I didn't answer my phone and I think mom talked to Christian's mom because she didn't even ask me what was wrong. Kate and really all of my friends have tried to get me to open up but I have nothing to say. I feel numb. Hollow. Empty.

It's Monday morning and I know that I have to go to class but I just don't know how I am going to do it. I pretty much said fuck it getting ready and just threw on my clothes and put my hair up. What's the point I have no one to look good for. Kate is waiting for me as soon as I walk through the front door.

"Steele, are you going to tell me what's going on? I saw Christian a few minutes ago and he looks as bad as you do." I just shake my head. I don't want to tell her. All I think about is her saying Christian looks bad.

We walk into homeroom and I can feel his eyes on me. I want to run into his arms and have him hold me and take all this away. I can't do that though because this is all my stupidity. I peak out of the corner of my eye and I can tell he is upset but he still looks good to me and it makes me ache for him more. I mindlessly walk to the other side of the classroom I don't think he would want me anywhere near him right now. I can feel him watching me the whole class but I can't look at him I'm so afraid to see hate in his eyes. I hope he decides to talk to me soon I don't know how long I can go on like this!

 _ **Please Review! Remember this is a HEA but this is high school. Next chapter should be up in a day or so. Thanks in advance for the reviews!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:/ I OWN NOTHING!**

 **Thanks for the reviews! I know I have caught some hell and this chapter may cause some more but what Ana does in this chapter is something I went through with a friend senior year, she however didn't get the HEA with that d-bag. Hope you like how this goes.**

 **Shout out to MF79 & JOSKRIS! You guys have been AWESOME!**

* * *

 **APOV**

TEQUILLA! That's what will make me feel better. It always does!

I couldn't stay at school after homeroom. Even though I only have a few classes with Christian I couldn't take the risk seeing him. I felt his stare the whole class but my own fear didn't let me look. Now I am back in my room changed into one of Christians t-shirts and his sweats that I took along with my stuff. I find my stash and drown away all this bullshit that I caused! Fuck it if it's only 9am!

* * *

 **CPOV**

I looked at Ana all during class just hoping she would look over at me. I know she is sorry and I need to get my head out of my ass before I lose the best thing in my life _ **.**_ I decided I will talk to her at lunch since she ran out of the classroom like it was on fire…but she wasn't at lunch or any of her classes.

I had baseball conditioning after school but then I was going to talk to Ana, if I wanted her to be my forever than we have to learn to talk through problems. After a quick shower I made my way to my beautiful girl's room. Her door was locked but I had my key so I let myself in and was met with a sight I was not expecting.

Ana was passed out on her floor in my clothes with an empty bottle of tequila beside her. Panic set in instantly and my memories of the crack whore tried to creep in. Before I could even finish that thought I was next to her with her in my arms.

"Baby! Baby please wake up!" I could feel that she was breathing but she wasn't responding so I did the only thing I could think of. I called my mom.

"Hi Christian, Are you feeling better honey?" I could feel the emotion in my throat and knew this was going to be hard to get out.

"Mom, Ana is passed out. She drank too much and she is breathing but she won't wake up. What do I do?"

"Oh Lord! Christian get her in the bathroom and stick your fingers down her throat and make her throw up. Call me when she wakes." And with that she hung up and I went to task on something I never thought I would have to do in my life.

I got Ana into the bathroom and over the toilet and forced her mouth open and stuck my finger as far down her throat as I could. In less than a few seconds she was heaving everything out of her stomach. I rubbed her back until she was finished and it was then I think she finally realized she wasn't alone.

"Christian?" She sounded so small and weak. Nothing like my fiery foul-mouthed girlfriend.

"Yes baby, let's get you to bed to rest a little then me and you are going to have a long talk not just about the other night but about the fact you thought mainlining tequila was a good idea." I told her as I helped her get into her bed after I made her brush her teeth and gargle. I knew she wouldn't want that gross taste in her mouth.

"I love you Christian, I'm sorry i'm a mess." I heard as she fell asleep in my arms on her bed. I shoot a text to mom to let her know I did what she said and she told me to stay close to Ana in case she got sick again not like she needed to, there was no way in hell I was leaving her side.

I wake to the feeling of a hand rubbing up and down my chest and abs. Shit I must have fell asleep. I turn my head and see my favorite blues eyes still puffy from crying staring at me.

"Hey baby" I kiss the top of her head

"Christian what are you doing here?" She sounds so sad

"Baby we need to talk. I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you since the other night but I needed time to think but I have been miserable without you baby. And then seeing you today at school and hearing from everyone that you wouldn't talk to anyone I couldn't take it anymore. I was going to talk to you at lunch but you weren't there or in any of our classes after that so I came here after practice and found you on the floor with the tequila and it scared the fuck out of me Ana. What the hell were you thinking?" I need to calm down. Getting angry again will not help anything but she needs to tell me what the fuck she was thinking with this.

"I'm sorry for everything Christian. I know that doesn't sound like enough but I am. After not speaking to you or anyone and seeing you in class I just couldn't be there anymore so I came back here and did the only thing I could think of to take away the pain I was feeling. I wasn't going to drink a lot but I guess I just got lost in my thoughts." She has tears streaming down her face again.

"I understand baby but you can't do that again ok. It brought back really bad memories for me Ana and I was so afraid that you were not going to wake up and that would have sent me to an institution baby. I realized through this that I will literally go crazy without you." I didn't want her to feel bad for taking me back to that place in my childhood but she needed to know what I was thinking when I found her.

"Does that mean you still love me?"

"Baby I don't think anything could make me not love you. You're it for me Ana. I know I will never love anyone like I love you. We will be fine baby as long as we are together we will get through everything."

"I love you too Christian. Thank you for loving me through my shit and fuck ups. I know I am not an easy person to be with and I know that I will fuck up often but please know that you're it for me too." She said as she climbed to straddle my lap kissing me. After kissing for a few minutes I pulled her back a little so she could look in my eyes.

"Baby I love you for you. Fuck ups and all. I am not perfect and I know that I will do my fair share of dumb shit but next time we need to talk. I was wrong to walk out like I did and for that i'm sorry. Now let's get to the make-up part of fighting." I said as I tickled her sides causing her to giggle and damn if that's not my favorite sound in the entire world. "Oh by the way mama Grey is probably going to give you a talking to. I had to call her when I found you." I said as an afterthought.

"FUUUUUCKKKKKK! She's gonna do more than give me a talking to she's gonna kick my ass Christian!" She screamed into my shoulder.

"True but you deserve it!" I said with a slap to her ass that is hanging in the air over my lap.

"I'm getting this shit over with now." She said as she got off my lap to grab her phone.

* * *

 **GPOV**

I have been worried sick since Christian called about Ana. That girl is going to give me a stroke before my own children do. I had heard from Christian that she was taking it just as hard as he was but I didn't think she would go this far and my poor boy sounded so scared. I know that it probably brought back horrible memories of Ella. Oh speak of the devil!

"ANASTASIA ROSE STEELE-I HOPE GREY SOMEDAY! WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING YOUNG LADY?!" I hear her cover the phone and tell Christian I am REALLY PISSED! Ha understament!

"Um hi Mama Grace! I'm sorry I know it was stupid but thank you for telling Christian what to do." She says quietly and I know she is upset that she upset Christian and me.

"Good you should be sorry. I have been on pins and needles here and Christian sounded a wreck when I spoke to him. I have half a mind to spank your ass when you get here for Thanksgiving!" I hear her gasp and Christian chuckling. "And Christian you had better stop laughing before you get the same treatment as your girlfriend young man!"

"How the hell did I get roped into punishment?" Christian asks so I am guessing I have been put on speaker.

"Principle that's how!"

"This is crap! Ana you are going to pay for this!" I now hear the both of them laughing. Damn these two!

"Ok I am letting you both go since I can hear that Ana is fine and i'm happy that you two are laughing so I hope that means that all the drama is under that bridge. I love you both and I will see you both next week. BEHAVE! And that is to the both of you!"

"We will mom love you too."

"K mama G! I love you and I'm sorry and thank you again! See you next week for the Olympics of eating! I am gonna whoop Elliot's ass… I mean butt at the table this year." Good lord that girl can eat and cuss just like Elliott!

After getting off with them I couldn't help but smile and feel myself relax. I knew that they would get over this hurdle but they are both young and inexperienced but they will learn as they grow together. I have no doubt in my mind that that girl will truly be my daughter and the mother of my grandkids one day. She is so good for Christian and makes him happy and god knows that boy needs some happy in his life. I decided to let the others know that hurricane Ana & Christian is over.

 **MG- Christian and Ana made up!**

 **Cary- Thank the lord!**

 **EG- Thank fuck for that! I don't think I could take any more depressing calls from C!**

 **Mia- Yay! I knew everything would be fine!**

Now that everything was fine again I could get back to planning Thanksgiving. I knew this year was going to be one for the books. My brother and his family were coming in from California so that was four more on top of the normal 8 counting Ana that would be here. I know that the family is going to love Ana as much as we all do since that girl could charm the devil. I just hope my nephews Bryan and Brad don't embarrass Christian too much. They are the same age as him being twins and they have always joked around with my two boys but I don't want them to say anything to Ana that would set Christian off. Lord knows no one wants that. Guess we will have to see what happens!

* * *

 **Please Review they make me smile (well most of them!) Hope you liked this chapter. I know some will not like the Ana drunk thing but as I said this was something that I witnessed with a friend in high school and I was the one that had to make her throw up.**

 **NEXT UP! THANKSGIVING AT THE GREYS AND MAYBE SOME LEMONY GOODNESS! I know some are dying for it but I am working my nerves up to write it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:/ I OWN NOTHING!**

 **Ok guys here is Thanksgiving break part 1. Hope you enjoy it! Thanks for the review, favs, and follows I love them!**

 **I have another story that I have started and will be posting the start of soon. Don't worry this story WILL be finished! The new story is very different than this one but two of my fanfic ladies have told me they like the idea so be on the lookout!**

* * *

 **CPOV**

Thanksgiving is finally here and Ana's parents luckily let her come to Seattle to be with my family for the holiday since they decided to go on a cruise at the last minute and Ana was not into it. We arrived late last night so she didn't get to meet my extended family until this morning well except for Bryan since he left early this morning to see a friend of his that had moved to Seattle last year. Everyone loves Ana, not that I was worried about it.

Everyone is spread out through the house until dinner so Elliott, Ana, Mia, Brad, and I are all in the basement playing video games until dinner. Ana is kicking Elliott's ass in Call of Duty and he is so pissed.

"You little shit! How is it you are so good at this? You are a girl!" Elliott screams after he loses another round throwing the controller on the floor. Ana just gives him a smug smirk.

"Babe I'm gonna run and call my parents since they were supposed to port a half hour ago." Ana says and gives me a kiss before sauntering her fine ass up the stairs. I notice Brad staring at her ass also.

"C, that is one fine ass girl you got there! Maybe I should show her I'm the better cousin." Before I can even respond Elliott jumps in for me.

"Brad, don't even joke like that! C will fucking kill you over that girl! Just don't." Brad looks surprised at Elliot since he doesn't normally do serious but he knows what I feel for Ana and how I was when she and I were not getting along. Thank God that bullshit is over.

I don't even make a comment I just get up and make my way up to the kitchen. I'm fucking starving! The rest of the family is sitting around the kitchen table or cooking so I just start making a plate of the finger foods mom has out.

"Christian Grey do not waste your appetite on those!" I roll my eyes at my mother

"Mom it's like 6 meatballs and some taco dip. I'm pretty sure I can handle it!" Now it's her turn to roll her eyes. I grab a seat with my uncle, dad, and grandparents around the table.

After a few minutes Bryan walks into the kitchen with an amused look on his face. "Do we know the really hot girl that is cussing like a sailor in the driveway?" He asks.

"Ana!" is said in unison by me, mom and dad

"Your girlfriend Ana, Chris?" everyone is laughing now. I swear that girl has everyone fooled! Well she tries.

"Yes that is his sweet, loving girlfriend who swears like a sailor on leave." Mom says shaking her head

"Hey! It's not my fault I need to aggressively speak to Josh!" Ana replies with a laugh walking into the kitchen and straight into my lap to STEAL MY DAMN FOOD! She is lucky I love her!

* * *

 **APOV**

FINALLY DINNER! I am starving! I have been holding off on snacking too much so I can wipe the floor with Elliott's ass at the dinner table. When everyone heard I was challenging him to an eating contest they all thought I was nuts, well except Christian because he knows how I can eat. Poor guy didn't realize how expensive feeding me would be. Once we are all set at the table, prayers are said and Carrick has carved the beast it's time for the rules.

"Ok chunky monkey!" my nickname for Elliott. He likes to show off his abs so I took him down a notch telling him he was chunky. He was not amused! "Every plate will be weighed and whoever has eaten the most and kept it down for at least a half hour after dinner is the winner and gets to collect their prize!"

"What is the prize Ana?" Grandma T asks

"If I win, which I will, Elliott has to be my bitch….sorry uh I mean my slave tomorrow during black Friday shopping wearing a shirt I had made for him. And if he wins I have to be his personal slave for an entire day." I tell everyone grinning. Little does Elliott know that the shirt I had made for him his bright pink and says ' **Ana's bitch** ' on the front and back. It wouldn't be as funny but Elliott is Seattle's manwhore and I am sure some of his conquests will be at the mall tomorrow.

"You are going down short stuff! No way can you out eat me!" He is so damn cocky! I can't wait to wipe that look off his face.

Christian leans in to whisper in my ears and Jesus just his breath on my ear does things to me that it shouldn't while sitting at a table with his family. Ugh we need to have sex soon! "Baby, he has no idea what he is in for." he kisses my temple and grabs my hand linking our fingers under the table.

* * *

 **GPOV**

I love the holidays! Having my family around one table is the best feeling in the world. I was so worried that my nephews would taunt Christian but I haven't heard any rude comments out of them. Now if I could say that there was not belches and inappropriate comments coming from my oldest son and my other sons girlfriend things would be perfect. I swear Ana is a man in a small dainty girl's body. I don't know where she is putting all this food!

"Grace, how is that girl out eating Elliott right now?" My sister in law Cassie asks watching Ana shovel more food into her mouth.

"I have no idea Cassie but that girl is always full of surprises. She is so sweet and good for Christian. You remember how closed off and sad he used to be? She has truly opened his world right up." I can't help getting a little teary eyed just think of all my poor boy has gone through before Ana came into his life.

"I can tell Grace. I have never seen him smile this much. He looks at her with such love in his eyes and is always watching her. And she is a sweetheart and god is she cheeky! She looks at him with the same love too and that is something that you don't always see in married couples much less teenagers."

"You're right. They love each other so much and she has truly become like a daughter to Cary and I. Her family is great also. Her mother Carla and I speak often and they just love Christian. Ana has a bit of a wild side and that concerned us at first but Carla said that Ana has calmed down a lot since her and Christian started dating. So I guess they are good for each other. She is going to Harvard next year also and I can't help but think we will have a wedding to plan not far after that." Just as I'm finished speaking I see Elliott jump out of his seat running to the restroom probably to throw up after all he has eaten!

"HA TAKE THAT JERK! WHOS THE MASTER!" Ana calls after him. "Well Christian it looks like you just get to be my shopping buddy and not bag carrier." She says to Christian at a lower octave.

"Great shopping with you, Mia, and a moody Elliott. Sounds great baby" Christian is trying to sound upset but I know he will be happy as a clam with her.

"Ana where do put all that food?" Cassie asks after everyone has stopped laughing at Elliott's grand exit from the table.

"I run a lot and I have always had a huge appetite and fast metabolism. My friend Kate even warned Christian about it before we started dating. He thought she was kidding but he quickly learned. My brother and I practically eat our parents out of house and home when we are together."

"Well I for one am jealous! I look at a piece of pie and gain 5 pounds." Cassie says smiling at Ana.

After about 15 minutes Elliott yells he is going to bed but not without one last jab to Ana. "Tell the evil smurf that I will be ready to go when they leave." And just like that the whole table erupts in laughter again.

This is what I have always wanted. My family all happy and healthy. Cary tried to make Christian put Ana in the guest room but he was not happy so I jumped in and told him that they sleep together at school so they will be fine. He doesn't know and I am not sure Christian knows either but Ana has told me they haven't had sex yet so I'm not really worried. Christian has also told me that she keeps the nightmares away so anything to get him to sleep well.

This is a Thanksgiving for the family album.

 _ **Next up is Black Friday shopping! Will there be any surprise run ins at the mall? PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:/ I OWN NOTHING!**

 **Ok guys here is Thanksgiving break part 2. Hope you enjoy it! Thanks for the review, favs, and follows I love them!**

* * *

 **CPOV**

FOUR IN THE FUCKING MORNING! Why the fuck my girlfriend and sister have to get up so early to shop is beyond me! It's not like they even need the fucking discounts! They both have PLENTY of money to spend but no we have to be there when they open to get the best deals! I'm not sure Ana realizes that she has to pack all the shit she plans on buying. And guess who is going to be the grunt to carry her highness's luggage? God she is lucky I love her shopaholic ass!

Now I get the pleasure of waking my brother who is not going to be too happy at this hour either. Ana made sure no one told him what time we were getting up just to piss him off further. Not sure why these two love to annoy each other but it sure is fun to watch.

"El, time to get up and shop man." I say while shaking his shoulders.

"What fucking time is it? Fuck bro it's not even light out! Get the fuck out!" He groaned barely opening his eyes.

"Its 4 a.m. and the princesses are ready to shop. So get up and Ana said don't forget to put on the shirt she gave you." I said with a smack to his head and walked out of the room chuckling. Thank God she wasn't making me wear some dumbass shirt!

We have been shopping and standing in lines for 6 fucking hours and these two are shopping like the fucking apocalypse is coming and they have to be dressed to the nines for their impending doom! Elliott had so many bags I had to start helping. Now we are standing by the changing rooms in Express waiting for them to try on more clothes. Why do girls need so many clothes anyway? And they both wear a damn uniform to school!

"Bro, I love Ana and I know you are happy but if I have to EVER do this shit again in the future I may be forced to kill her!" Elliott says looking tired. He was pissed about the shirt but being him he just rolled with it. He was more worried about it making it hard to pick up girls but nope he has still managed to get at least 3 numbers.

"I love her so much but after today I may help you! This is fucking ridiculous!" I am so fucking tired! They better be done soon! Just when I thought this damn day couldn't get any worse I notice a group of kids I used to go to school with walking into the store. Great so now I get to be humiliated in front of my girlfriend and not just the whole school. "El, if shit hits the fan protect Ana ok?"

I see the confusion in his face until he follows my eyes to what I am looking at. "C, you are not that kid anymore. They have no power over you just relax it will be fine." He finishes saying just as they catch my eye and walk towards us.

"Well, well, well I thought you left town crying Grey?" Dylan fucking Stone the piece of shit 'ring leader' starts as soon as they get close.

"Dylan wish I could say good to see you but I can't." I am not letting them get to me again! I can't let Ana see me weak. As soon as that thought passes through my mind Ana comes out of the dressing room arms filled with clothes and all smiles.

"Chris, I think we are going to have rent a small plane to get home." God her timing is wonderful. I can see the questioning looks from the douche squad.

"Baby we will need a cargo plane to get all this shit home." I say as I take her stuff and plant a kiss on her lips with a smug ass smile on my face. Take that assholes!

"Wait a fucking minute this girl is with you Grey?" again Dylan has to try and rile me up!

"Oh hi I'm Ana, Christian's girlfriend." Ana says sweetly. She knows all about what I went through and no doubt has an idea these guys were involved.

"You are his girlfriend? Why the fuck would a girl as hot as you be with someone like him?"

"Well his 9 inch cock is a bonus but mostly because he is hot as fuck, sweet, and not a douchebag." Damn that girl and her mouth! But my smug grin just got bigger with the stupefied look on their faces and the lust filled gazes of the bitches on their arms.

"Yeah right! He probably paid you to come here pretending to be his girlfriend. No one would ever want crying Christian." And now my fists are balled so tight I am seconds away from murder! But Ana puts her hands on my chest and I am instantly calmed. I still don't know how she does that.

"Well you can believe what you like but the only crying done is by me when I am screaming and crying out his name while he fucks me!" WHAT?! We haven't fucked yet but I'm not telling them that! God I love this girl because with that comment she sent them all scurrying in the other direction. But I notice some of the bitches looking back to me. Sorry girls maybe if you would have got to know me you would have seen the real me. Not that any of them would have gotten this close to me but they don't know that!

"I love you so fucking much you know that!" I tell her and grab her in my arms and kiss her so passionately it is almost improper for outside the bedroom.

"And I love you so fucking much! Those guys really are assholes! And god I thought I had resting bitch face! Some of those girls should really check a mirror." And just like that she has us all laughing and forgetting about the shit storm that could have come from this.

* * *

 _ **OK Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to show a little bit of Ana sticking up for her man. Next update should be them back at school. Will have it up asap. Please review! And I posted ch.1 of my new story so if you want check it out! As always thanks for the support!**_


End file.
